


The Candid Shot; The X Makes it Sound Cool

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Two silly drabbles from old je100 posts





	The Candid Shot; The X Makes it Sound Cool

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 20 October 2009  
These are being reposted from last week's (or the week before's?) for the "Photoshoot" Challenge.

**Title:** The Candid Shot  
**Unit for Points:** All my points are belong to Toma  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Koyama, Shige, Ryo  
**Author's Notes:** Sexytimes.

He left his hairbrush in the shower room and headed back to get it. He heard the soft moaning immediately when he opened the door so he shut it as quietly as possible and padded silently over to peek around the corner.

At the sight of Koyama on his knees, sculpted lips stretched around Shige as hot water sluiced over them, Ryo reached unthinkingly into his pocket to pull out his digital camera. He never went anywhere on tour without it.

It never hurt to have blackmail fodder and to keep _these_ photos quiet, they might consider letting him join.

**Title:** The X Makes It Sound Cool  
**Unit for Points:** All my points are belong to Toma  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Koyama, Shige, Ryo  
**Author's Notes:** Follow-up to The Candid Shot, implications of sexytimes. (Title and Ryo's last line are allusions to Futurama.)

"So. . .I saw something interesting last night." Ryo said conversationally.

"Good for you." Shige shrugged but Koyama bit.

"What's that, Ryo-chan?"

Ryo flipped through the photos on his digital camera and glanced up at Koyama with a smirk. "I went back to the showers last night. You guys were still there." He grinned wolfishly. "I happened to have my camera. You're very photogenic."

"That's not funny." Shige warned.

"I'm not laughing. You two should come to my room tonight."

"Are you blackmailing us?" Shige asked incredulously.

"I prefer 'extortion'."

Koyama smiled coyly. "This'll be fun, Shige."

Shige didn't quite disagree.


End file.
